


I Need You

by ariquagmire



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariquagmire/pseuds/ariquagmire
Summary: Era quase como um sussurro. Uma voz se afastando, a chama de uma vela se apagando. Rayla sentia Callum se afastar cada vez mais, mesmo que estivesse o segurando firmemente, mãos apertando seus ombros com força enquanto o chacoalhava.





	I Need You

Era quase como um sussurro. Uma voz se afastando, a chama de uma vela se apagando. Rayla sentia Callum se afastar cada vez mais, mesmo que estivesse o segurando firmemente, mãos apertando seus ombros com força enquanto o chacoalhava. Um sentimento desesperador, que a invadia gradativamente. Estava preocupada, de verdade, jogando fora qualquer princípio em que teria acreditado numa outra situação.

Não era um garoto qualquer que tinha feito magia negra. Era Callum. O inocente, estúpido e impulsivo Callum, que tinha tentado não só proteger a dragão capturada, mas como a ela. Ele tinha se arriscado, arriscado a missão, arriscado tudo para salvá-la. E ela estava ali, _fisicamente_ bem, enquanto seus sentimentos misturavam-se em ondas de emoções confusas demais.

— Callum, _acorda_! — ela suplicou, respirando fundo e mais uma vez balançando seu corpo para tentar despertá-lo. — Você precisa ficar comigo!

 _“Humano estúpido!”_ praguejou para si mesma, sentindo as lágrimas aquecerem suas bochechas, cortando seu rosto de maneira que nem um milhão de facas poderiam fazer. Ela soluçou, trazendo o corpo de Callum para perto, buscando algo, um sinal qualquer.

Rayla apertou-o contra seu peito, concentrando-se em seus batimentos fracos, sua mente viajando para longe, mergulhando fundo em suas memórias. Voando até o dia em que se conheceram, sua impulsividade, a bondade de Callum, o sacrifício que ele faria por Ezran — ah, e como ela agradecia ao jovem por intervir naquela situação.

Callum não merecia aquilo. Ela se separou dele por alguns segundos para o encarar, mordendo o lábio diante da pele assustadoramente pálida e das enormes olheiras. Um de seus dedos carinhosamente acariciou a bochecha do garoto.

— Ah, Callum, por favor, volte! — implorou novamente, e nem sabia se ele podia ouví-la. E não importava, não para ela. Eram palavras que lutavam para serem ditas, e ela estava cansada demais para moldar algum tipo de muralha emocional. — Não importa o que você fez antes.

A mais pura verdade era jogada de seus lábios para o vento, sendo levada para o horizonte. A falta de expressão e reação de Callum machucava, doía mais do que Rayla desejava. O medo voltou a assombrá-la, sussurrando sem piedade mais algumas memórias para quebrar seu coração em pedaços.

O sorriso de Callum quando estavam trocando comentários sarcásticos, suas caretas concentradas ao desenhar em seu livro, as caretas engraçadas da dança estúpida e adorável que ele havia performado no Nexo da Lua.

— Eu só quero que você fique bem de novo... — ela sussurrou, rispidamente o trazendo para perto de novo, seu coração se apertando na mais pura angústia. Seus lábios tocaram a testa do garoto, depositando um beijo leve e carinhoso ali, e ela estremeceu com a colisão da pele anormalmente fria do garoto com seus lábios quentes. — Callum!

Gritou, em puro desespero. Não podia perdê-lo. _“Eu preciso de você, seu idiota!”_ , rosnou mentalmente, soluçando enquanto repousava a cabeça inerte do garoto em seu ombro. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha chegado tão longe naquela jornada, e naquela amizade, só para nunca mais vê-lo.

Céus, e o que Ezran iria fazer? Era tão pequeno, só uma pobre criança que fora arrastada para o meio de uma guerra baseada em um ciclo horroroso e ridículo de vingança sem fim. Como poderia esperar que ele lidasse com a morte do irmão, logo agora que mal fazia uma hora que havia descoberto que seu pai havia morrido também?

 _“Não!”_ , repreendeu a si mesma, respirando fundo em um sinal para trazer esperança a si mesma, se concentrando mais uma vez nos batimentos fraquinhos que vinham de Callum. Fracos, mas não inexistentes. _“Callum não está morto. Não ainda. Ele está em algum lugar, você só precisa fazer com que ele volte, Rayla. Você consegue. Faça por ele, para vê-lo sorrir de novo.”_

Rayla o trouxe mais para perto, respirando fundo e limpando sua mente. _Tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum._ Ela ouvia, concentrando-se naquele ritmo enquanto apertava os ombros de Callum, tentando conectar-se com ele. Era confuso demais, escuro demais, aterrorizante demais.

Seus olhos, cheios de lágrimas, arregalaram-se em choque por alguns segundos, e ela soluçou, fazendo o melhor para que a recém encontrada esperança não fugisse correndo pelo meio de seus dedos. Engoliu o choro, uma de suas mãos apertando a echarpe de Callum com força.

— Eu não posso de perder assim, —  ela começou, a foz fraquejando. Por medo, e nervosismo. Suas íris violetas o encararam novamente, observando cada pequeno detalhe de seu rosto antes de continuar. — você é importante demais para mim.

Dias atrás, tais palavras eram assustadoras, admitir aquilo era apavorante. A fazia se sentir vulnerável, e agora, mais do que nunca. Perceber que tais frases talvez nunca mais pudessem ser pronunciadas em frente ao coração batucante de Callum a enchia de mais coragem do que ela mais podia imaginar, assim como praguejar-se por seu egoísmo.

Odiava precisar dele, depender da loucura adorável do príncipe, ter naquele garoto o seu porto seguro, sua confiança total. Não importava o que quer que tivesse acontecido, eles estavam ali um para o outro, se apoiando.

Ele a respeitava, e ela o respeitava. Rayla nunca havia sentido seu próprio coração bater tão forte, e enquanto desejava dividir seus batimentos vívidos e tumultuados com o garoto, algo mais iluminava sua mente do que a esperança de reverter aquela situação precária. Uma realização dolorosa, assustadora, e mais do que atrasada.

— Callum, eu… — ela soltou, ofegante em seu desespero e choro, incerta de suas palavras, de suas consequências. Sua mão segurou a face de Callum com delicadeza por alguns segundos. — Eu…

Ela fez uma pausa, a cabeça inclinando-se na direção do chão, e ela fechou os olhos, molhando a pedra da caverna que lhes servia de abrigo com suas lágrimas. REspirou fundo antes de terminar.

— Eu te amo. — soltou, em um murmúrio, deixando um soluço escapar enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo

— _O que?_ — ouviu, e sentiu o estômago se revirar num misto de medo, nervosismo e felicidade absurda.

Quando olhou para cima, encontrou as feições de Callum em uma careta surpresa. Não havia um sequer sinal de olheiras ao redor dos olhos verdes arregalados, e Rayla notava o rubor na pele já não mais doentiamente branca.

Estava imersa demais em seus pensamentos para perceber que ele havia acordado.

Depois de alguns segundos de choque, ela atirou-se em seus braços, o puxando para mais um abraço apertado, aproveitando do calor que o corpo dele exalava, de como ele não parecia mais um mero boneco em seu controle.

— Você está bem! — soltou, lágrimas de felicidade tomando o lugar da melancolia anterior, e Rayla deixou uma risada extasiada escapar de seus lábios. —  Você está vivo! Eu achei que… Achei que ia te perder pra sempre…

Ela separou o abraço antes que Callum pudesse o retribuir de forma desengonçada e confusa, e quando encarou a expressão perdida do garoto, Rayla engoliu em seco, realização vindo ao seu encontro pela segunda vez naquele dia.

— Eu… Você… Você ouviu, não ouviu? — ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio e encolhendo os ombros. Suas íris não desviaram do rosto do garoto, nem mesmo com o ar de nervosismo e medo que exalavam, ou depois que ele acenou com a cabeça para indicar que sim.

— Você me _ama_ . — ele repetiu a afirmação dita por ele alguns segundos mais cedo, e Rayla sentiu as maçãs do rosto esquentarem pela vergonha que a invadia. —  Isso… Isso é… _Surreal_.

Não era bem a resposta que ela queria, mas era algo como a que ela esperava. Os olhos da elfa da lua concentraram-se no chão, e ela se encolheu ainda mais, algumas mechas de cabelo caindo e escondendo seu rosto, e ela não fez movimento algum para impedir, apenas assentindo discretamente.

— Amo. — reforçou, engolindo em seco. — Me desculpa. — ela soltou, e um silêncio se seguiu.

Por alguns segundos, sentiu vontade de levantar e sair correndo, vergonha a preenchendo, assim como o remorso de sua impulsividade. Mas quando notou, as mãos cuidadosas de Callum seguravam seu rosto, e o traziam para perto, seus lábios se conectando milésimos depois.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo, seus olhos se fechando enquanto suas próprias mãos faziam seu caminho até o rosto do garoto, aprofundando o ato em algo mais do que uma surpresa feliz, mas sim em algo recíproco e apaixonado, algo pelo qual ela nunca tinha percebido que necessitava antes de o conhecer.

— Não há necessidade de se desculpar. — ele soltou, ofegante, quando seus lábios se separaram, e ambos afastaram-se o suficiente para se encarar, ambos os rostos marcados com um rubor nada discreto. Callum sorriu de forma orgulhosa, e estufou seu peito. — Mas ei, adivinha quem entendeu o arkanum do céu?!


End file.
